


Vintage Caramel

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, But they have switchy dynamics, Chair Sex, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Soonie, I’m so sorry but you gotta go,” Jisung cooed as he lifted her from Minho’s lap and placed her on the floor. She stretched her limbs and ambled off.“Hey!” Minho protested without bite. “That’s my lap warmer.”“Would you settle for the boyfriend version?”---------AKA Minho and Jisung get a new chair and put it to good use.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 448
Collections: Anonymous





	Vintage Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> I was burnt out from writing long-ish plot-driven fics, so I ran in the opposite direction and this was the result. My apologies ;;;

Minho loved to read. The problem was that he couldn’t find anywhere to do it for a prolonged period in his apartment. He could read in bed, but the pillows stacked behind him weren’t supportive enough. Lying down on the couch for more than ten minutes guaranteed a neck crick. And the kitchen table didn’t set the right mood.

Frankly, his preferred reading position was being curled up on his roommate-slash-boyfriend’s lap, but Jisung had complained that Minho’s ass—and Jisung very much _ loved _that ass—would cut off his leg circulation.

This led to Minho’s hunt for a reading chair. For weeks he struggled to find one that met his comfort and budget criteria.

So when he visited a warehouse and was offered a killer discount on a spacious leather recliner, he didn’t hesitate to seal the deal. Apparently the chair had been marked defective from the manufacturer due to some spot discoloration, but it didn’t bother him a bit. It was comfy and reclined at the perfect angle.

Later that week, the delivery was made and the chair found a place in the heart of the living room. Minho settled into the plush leather seat; his cat Soonie jumped on his lap soon after, christening the chair as a permanent fixture in their home.

Its vintage caramel color, while gorgeous, didn’t blend perfectly with the other furniture. But that was alright, because the arrangement worked in its own cozy way. Both he and Jisung had agreed to avoid the drab minimalism that was so popular in home decor.

When it came to their humble abode, they valued comfort above all else.

“What are you reading?” Jisung asked when he stepped out of the bedroom. Minho had been sitting in the chair for the past two hours with a snoozing Soonie.

Minho looked up from his book and sighed. “Some cheap thriller that I should’ve stopped reading a hundred pages ago.”

Jisung padded toward Minho and perched on the plush armrest of the chair. He kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. Soonie chirped from Minho’s lap, soliciting Jisung to fawn over her.

“If I reclined the chair right now, do you think Soonie will go flying in the air?” Jisung said as he scratched her under the chin.

Minho scrunched up his nose in a warning. Jisung laughed and casually brushed the hair from his eyes, only for it to spill back down.

Jisung looked adorable, Minho thought, dressed in an oversized tank top and boxers and his hair looking extra soft to the touch. He was the picture of domesticity. Minho’s heart did a funny pitter-patter.

“Soonie, I’m so sorry but you gotta go,” Jisung cooed as he lifted her from Minho’s lap and placed her on the floor. She stretched her limbs and ambled off.

“Hey!” Minho protested without bite. “That’s my lap warmer.”

“Would you settle for the boyfriend version?”

And with that, Jisung swung his legs over and climbed onto Minho’s lap. They’d kept a running joke about Minho being a cat at heart, but Jisung was the feline one here, all lithe muscle and graceful limbs as he draped himself over Minho’s slouched figure. He knelt with his legs straddling either side of Minho and a coy smile tugging at his lips.

Minho set his book aside on the end table next to them.

“Hey,” Jisung began, “I have a proposal.”

“Yes, I will marry you.”

“Gross.” Jisung lightly smacked Minho’s chest. “I was gonna ask if you wanted to fool around, but you’ve gone ahead and ruined it.”

Minho giggled and curled a hand behind Jisung’s neck to bring him closer. “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he whispered, pecking Jisung on the lips after each word.

“You’re lucky I’m such a good boyfriend,” Jisung sighed dramatically.

“The best one ever,” Minho said with affection swelling in his chest. “I count my blessings every damn day I’m with you.”

Jisung blinked in surprise at the nugget of honesty, and a smile bloomed on his face as he ducked his head to capture Minho’s mouth with his own. After a few shallow kisses, Minho parted his lips to let Jisung’s tongue slide in. This ritual, no matter how familiar, never failed to electrify Minho, the warmth and taste of Jisung making him dizzy with need each time.

“By the way,” Minho said, a little breathless, “what do you mean exactly by ’fool around’?”

Jisung kissed a trail across Minho’s cheek until his lips hovered over his ear. Minho shivered at each breath that ghosted the shell of his ear, and his hand inched closer to the growing strain in his trousers.

“I mean that I’d love for you to fuck me senseless,” Jisung said. The final three words were spaced out with a pause and left no room to question his wanting.

Minho whispered back, “It would be my honor to go to town on your pretty little ass.”

Jisung hummed sweetly and cradled Minho’s nape. His thumb slid over to press the fluttering pulse point as if to say,_ I feel how much you want this too_.

As they continued to make out, Minho slipped his hands through the loose armholes of Jisung’s tank top and caressed his ribs in teasing strokes. Jisung made the more aggressive move of rolling his hips to grind against Minho’s dick.

What Minho thought would be a brief make-out session (before moving to the main event in the bedroom) had quickly turned into heavy petting. He broke the kiss to speak, “Wait, are we doing this here? In the chair?”

“I thought it’d be a nice way to break it in,” Jisung replied with a faint smirk.

“Not sure if that’s a good idea,” Minho snorted. “This is a very expensive piece of quality furniture, even with the discount.”

“Then I’m sure it’ll be sturdy enough for two grown men just having a little fun.” Jisung grinded his hips harder for emphasis, causing Minho to bite back a moan.

Minho narrowed his eyes into a glare but was betrayed by his own smile. “If you break it, you’re paying for it.”

“Break what? Your dick? It’s not my fault if you can’t handle my sweet ass.”

“You little—” Minho launched a tickle attack against Jisung who laughingly squirmed until he cried mercy and Minho retreated his hands to circle them around his waist. Jisung slumped flush against Minho’s chest; the younger’s quickening heartbeat was palpable between them.

“Whatever you want, Jisungie,” Minho murmured into his ear, because he could deny Jisung no more than he could swim against the current of his own desire.

Jisung responded with a rutting motion again, slower this time, and his lips found Minho’s. Minho’s arousal grew with each burst of friction, his focus shifting between the filthy sensation of Jisung sucking on his tongue and the soft rhythm of their grinding hips.

Just as Minho was about to warn Jisung to slow down—before he could be spent too soon—Jisung pushed himself off and walked over to the couch where Soonie was lying on a sunlit spot. She meowed in protest when he picked her up and deposited her in the bedroom, closing the door shut.

“Poor Soonie,” Minho smirked when Jisung returned.

“You know how I can’t... you know... when she’s in the same room as us.”

Minho couldn’t disagree with the sentiment. He himself had been freaked out one night, when Jisung was pounding him in the dark and Minho raised his head to find two glowing green eyes staring back at him. Needless to say, it had killed the mood.

“Point taken.”

Jisung sank to his knees on the floor, in front of the chair, and licked the corner of his lips a little too obviously. He looked up through his pretty lashes, his eyes gleaming with a promise. He spread Minho’s legs apart with a gentle hand on each knee.

It came as no surprise when Jisung reached out and popped open the top button of Minho’s trousers. What Minho hadn’t expected, was for Jisung to bite onto the zipper, pulling it down slowly—until it became unceremoniously stuck halfway. A giggle escaped Minho to see Jisung bowed over his crotch as he struggled to free the zipper with his teeth.

Jisung glanced up; the moment their eyes met he, too, dissolved into giggles, zipper still in mouth.

“Sung-ah, what are you doing?” Minho said around fits of laughter. “I should take a picture of you right now.”

“Sthut up, I’m thrying thoo sthedooth you.”

“I’m flattered.”

After a few more attempts to un-stick the zipper with his teeth, Jisung gave up and finished the task with his hands. Minho lifted his hips to let Jisung pull off his trousers and discard them on the floor.

Jisung latched his hooded gaze onto Minho’s cock straining against his boxer briefs. He traced his fingers over the outline with a casual hum. The touch was maddening in its barely-there pressure, and Minho arched his body upward in a frustrated Pavlovian reflex.

“Someone’s needy,” Jisung teased. He grasped Minho’s length over the fabric and stroked up and down, firmer this time, and Minho could finally breathe easier.

Then the next moment, he forgot how to breathe again because Jisung’s hand had dipped into his boxer briefs to curl around him. Soft, steady strokes; easy like Jisung’s pretty pink smile. Minho’s thighs twitched when Jisung thumbed the wet tip in lazy circles.

Impatience setting his nerve endings raw, Minho hooked his thumbs over the waistband of his underwear. “This needs to come off.”

“Want me to pull it off with my teeth?” Jisung waggled an eyebrow.

“Sounds hot in theory, but I’ve seen you in action. Thanks but no thanks.”

Jisung tutted. “Tch tch... better watch that pretty mouth of yours before it lands you in trouble.” His tone was as intimidating as a kitten’s mewl, earning a giggle from the other. Minho shimmied out of his boxer briefs and Jisung pulled it off his legs.

“This should come off too, don’t you think?” Jisung added, pinching the hem of Minho’s tee shirt. Minho didn’t need to answer, and he pulled the shirt over his head to let it fly off as well.

And there he was, sitting butt-naked in a visibly aroused state in their pristine new furniture. But he had to admit that the leather fabric against his bare skin felt... nice. Cozy in the way it almost molded to him.

Minho’s thought bubble popped when a hot breath hit his cock, making it twitch. Jisung was leaning forward and staring at Minho’s length with an artful interest. With his fingers lightly gripping the shaft, he licked the underside of the cockhead and pressed soft, attentive kisses around it, driving Minho mad when his tongue flicked over the slit while he kneaded Minho’s balls at the same time.

Minho’s hand found Jisung’s hair, threading the silky black strands between his fingers and resisting the urge to tug—because Jisung would like that too much, and he didn’t need to give _ that _over to the other as well.

All at once, Jisung swallowed him almost completely, and Minho sucked in air through his teeth. He felt Jisung’s tongue swirl against the underside of his shaft as he came back up and popped off with a lewd sound. He dipped down to tongue the base of the shaft and licked up to the top, covering the cockhead with his lips and inching farther down with each bob of his head.

Minho’s breathing became more labored, pleasure being pooled to his dick at a rate his brain couldn’t keep up with. With his gaze pointed downward, Jisung’s dark lashes fanned across his cheeks as if in solemn meditation—a stark contrast to his mouth sucking and tonguing expertly and coating Minho’s cock with hot spit, making Minho’s blood pump harder in his veins.

Just as Minho feared he might come in Jisung’s mouth on the spot, Jisung pulled off with a final pop. An act of mercy.

“Turn around,” Jisung said softly. Minho complied, forfeiting any control he thought he had left.

Minho repositioned himself to kneel up on the seat, facing the backrest. He heard the rustle of Jisung removing his own boxers and sucked in another breath when the tip of Jisung’s cock nudged his ass. Jisung reached over to palm Minho’s balls before pumping him a few times, drawing their bodies closer together, sweeping his own cock up and down the cleft of Minho’s ass and circling his hips to leave wet traces near Minho’s hole.

Instinctively, Minho braced himself on the headrest to push back into the touch, swallowing the moan that rose to his throat at the thought of Jisung’s needy cock filling him up.

Minho reached back and took Jisung in his palm, relishing the warmth and weight of his hardness. A charged tingle thrummed under his skin each time Jisung’s tip brushed against his hole.

“Do you wanna—” Minho whispered, trying to quell his desperation.

Jisung brushed his lips to Minho’s nape. “No. Still want you in me, hyung.” His breath tickled Minho’s skin with each syllable. “If that’s okay.”

Minho didn’t need to be told twice, so he turned around and sat down on the chair once more.

“C’mere,” he said, too tender for it to be an order.

Jisung was only in his oversized tank top now, his erection poking the fabric. A blush bloomed across his cheeks as he propped up a knee onto the seat between the older’s legs.

Minho’s hands skimmed up the back of Jisung’s velvety thighs and stopped when his fingers met the bottom curve of his ass. A firm squeeze led to a light gasp escaping Jisung’s lips.

Jisung motioned to take off his top but Minho stopped him with his words.

“Keep it on.”

Minho preferred him like this—the low cut and gaping armholes of the tank top leaving his skin exposed in a mock display of modesty.

Minho lifted the hem of the shirt and took Jisung’s length into his hand. He stroked, working him over in a placid rhythm. He practically salivated to imagine the weight of Jisung’s cock pressing on his tongue, to relish the taste that was uniquely _ him_. Minho’s other hand was still gripping Jisung’s ass, and his finger dipped into the cleft and brushed over the tightly furled muscle.

Jisung inhaled sharply. “_Fuck_, hyung...”

“You can fuck my mouth, if you want,” Minho whispered, thumbing the ridge of Jisung’s cockhead.

Jisung looked down at him, his pupils blown to the edge of the iris. “Next time.”

“With pleasure.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Minho swallowed and peeked up through his lashes. “So how do you wanna do this?”

“Like this. Don’t move.” A hint of a wicked grin formed. “Gonna ride you till your dick falls off.”

Minho returned the grin and his body flushed hot in anticipation. “Sounds like fun. Painful, but fun.”

Jisung gripped Minho’s bare shoulders and knelt forward to straddle either side of Minho again. He reached into the drawer of the end table and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube (the convenient stash a result of having fucked on the couch more than a few times). He tore open the wrapper and slowly rolled the condom onto Minho.

Minho took the bottle of lube and squeezed out more than a dollop onto his fingers. Jisung lifted himself higher while remaining on his knees, spreading his legs farther apart. He kissed Minho as the latter smeared lube onto his entrance.

As his finger slipped past the tight ring of resistance, Minho licked a trail along Jisung’s jaw, openly sucking the sensitive skin below his ear and whispering praises. He crooked his finger and rubbed over the same spot. Jisung’s fingers digging into Minho's shoulders, accompanied by a muffled whimper, let Minho know that he’d hit the right batch of nerves.

“Are you good?” Minho asked quietly. Jisung nodded and pecked him on the lips. Minho continued to stretch him, adding a second finger and slowly fucking him like so until Jisung relaxed enough for a third finger.

“Hyung,” Jisung exhaled, “you can—I’m ready.”

Minho removed his fingers, then suddenly the chair tipped back and his feet were being elevated. Jisung had reclined the chair, causing him to slide forward on Minho’s lap and inadvertently grind their dicks together. They burst into giggles at this new development.

Jisung smeared some more lube onto Minho’s length and steadied it in his hand to line himself up, kneeling forward. His expression dissolved into one of concentration blending into the edges of pleasure as he slowly sank onto Minho, bracing his hands against Minho’s bare chest.

Minho gasped when Jisung sank all the way down and clenched around him with a tightness that had Minho struggling for his next breath.

Jisung moved tentatively at first, rocking his hips in short strokes. Minho reached out and wrapped his hand around Jisung’s cock. He tried to focus on pumping him with intent, but it became difficult as Jisung’s hips started to pick up speed.

Soon Jisung was rolling his hips and working Minho’s dick like he was born for it. The tight heat of Jisung was almost too much, and Minho fought to keep guttural moans from escaping his mouth.

Jisung removed Minho’s hand in favor of stroking himself, though he seemed to be more focused on alternating the rhythm of his thrusts.

_ Holy shit. _Minho wasn’t going to last long like this.

But beyond the physical pleasure, it was the sight of Jisung before him that threatened to unravel Minho from the inside. Jisung’s thigh muscles flexed under honey-gold skin as he gently bounced up and down Minho’s cock, before swirling his hips again, writhing in catlike grace. His black doe eyes, glossed over in pleasure, were framed by soft curtains of hair. His gaze never left Minho’s, and perhaps that wracked Minho’s heart more than anything else.

Jisung picked up the pace again, pumping Minho for all he was worth, and Minho could no longer suppress his breathy moans. He ached to feel Jisung in every way possible, so he dipped his hands under the tank top and caressed Jisung’s sides, his palms gliding over silky hot skin, the fabric of the shirt bunching up with each bouncing motion.

The constant movements were taking a toll on Jisung, as Minho noticed that his thighs were beginning to shake to hold himself up. Minho’s hands slid down from Jisung’s waist to cup his ass in an affectionate gesture.

“Baby, hold on a second,” Minho said. Jisung stilled, panting lightly. Minho squeezed the firm cheeks of his ass for good measure. “You did so good. You’re fucking amazing.”

“I haven’t finished yet—”

“Shh,” Minho cooed, “you did more than enough. Lemme take it from here.”

Jisung leaned down, his forehead glistening with a light sheen of sweat, and he smiled into a kiss. “Okay.” He reached over the armrest and pulled the lever to spring the chair back to normal position. The action dislodged him from Minho, and Minho’s chest sank a little at the loss.

When Minho grabbed Jisung’s waist to flip him onto his back, Jisung interrupted.

“Wait. Can you...” He trailed off, cheeks flushing.

Minho gently brushed Jisung’s disheveled bangs from his forehead, his heart ready to burst from how beautiful the younger looked. “I can do a lot of things, Sung-ah. Just tell me what you want.”

Jisung circled his arms around Minho’s neck and whispered in his ear, “Can you fuck me against the wall?”

Minho pulled back to look into his eyes. “Are you sure? Thought you might wanna take it easy.”

“We’ve defiled just about every other surface in this place,” Jisung said with mischief curling his lips. “Might as well cross off another from the list.”

The words drew out a chuckle from Minho.

He made to get up from the chair, but Jisung pinned him to where he sat by sliding farther into his lap and tightening his arms around his neck.

“Um,” Minho began, “I thought you wanted to take this to the wall, so to speak?”

“I do,” Jisung replied, whisper-soft. “Want you to fuck me while I hold on like this.”

The image that Minho’s brain conjured shot a bolt of want straight to his already aching dick. It would be a workout for both of them—more so for Minho—but anticipation was already burning in his skin, and he was more than ready to meet the challenge.

“As you wish,” Minho said with a fond grin.

He embraced Jisung in his arms and stood up; the younger barely registered as a weight (at least for now). Jisung wrapped his legs around Minho’s waist, latching on like a needy thing. Ever the eager one, he pressed kisses along Minho’s jaw as Minho took the few steps across the living room to an empty space on the wall. Jisung made a soft _ oomph _noise when his back gently hit the surface.

For better positioning, Minho hooked his arms under Jisung’s thighs, letting his ass hang down a little. Jisung secured his grip around his neck further as Minho aligned himself to reenter him.

A wanton moan surged out of Jisung when Minho filled him up again, louder than Minho was used to hearing (despite his often mouthy nature, Jisung kept sex noises to a minimum). It seemed this new angle had done them a favor. Jisung continued his noises which were now less emphatic but no less yearning, with each upward motion of Minho’s hips.

They had barely resumed fucking and Minho’s knees were already turning to jelly from the sounds coming out of Jisung’s mouth alone.

Minho hiked up Jisung a bit higher in his arms, his thrusts becoming more frantic. Jisung kissed him deep and pressed the vibrations of his moans onto Minho’s tongue. Their kisses turned sloppy until it was no more than tongues darting in and out of each other’s slack mouths.

Minho was close to the edge—as was Jisung, going by the rapid motion of his hand pumping his own cock.

But Minho loved this too much, loved the heat and tightness of Jisung clenched around him and Jisung holding onto him for dear life. So Minho drew slow breaths to calm his senses and he fine-tuned the roll of his hips to a more measured rhythm. Jisung was subtly thrusting back onto Minho’s cock as if to compensate for the slowing pace.

By now Minho’s arms were beginning to ache from holding up Jisung; he pushed one foot forward to steady his balance.

Jisung seemed to sense this. “Hyung,” he quietly panted, “let go of my legs for a second.”

Minho complied, and Jisung tightened his hold around Minho’s neck and pulled himself up higher. He hooked his ankles around Minho’s waist so that the older’s arms no longer bore the bulk of his weight.

“You’re so fucking considerate,” Minho laughed breathily against Jisung’s neck.

“Like you said,” Jisung laughed back, “I’m the best boyfriend ever.”

To reward him for his actions, Minho increased the speed of his thrusts, turning Jisung’s laughter back into airy moans. Jisung burrowed his face into Minho’s neck as he was being pushed up against the wall in short, quick thrusts. He began to pump himself harder in a steady rhythm.

“Fuck... I’m gonna...” Jisung heated Minho’s skin with his ragged breaths.

A few strokes later, he spilled himself onto Minho’s stomach and chest.

Minho stood at the precipice, and he slowed his hips once more. He screwed his eyes shut and felt his insides coil around the buildup until a downward thrust from Jisung sent him shuddering over the edge, and he spilled into the condom. White spots danced in his vision when he opened his eyes.

Minho eased himself out of Jisung and lowered him until Jisung’s feet gingerly found the floor, and Minho tied up the condom and tossed it in the trash bin. The dull ache in his arms and thighs faded to the recess of his mind when Jisung, looking beautifully flushed, circled his arms around Minho’s neck again. They smiled at each other through hooded gazes, panting in bliss.

Minho looked down at the splatter on his chest and stomach courtesy of his boyfriend. He gathered some of it on his hand and raised it to his own mouth, licking up the drops.

He loved the taste because it was _ Jisung_.

Jisung’s jaw grew slack at the sight before him and his blush intensified. “Hyung—are you _ trying _to kill me?”

Minho gently thrust his forefinger in and out of his own mouth. He pulled it out with a soft pop. “Maybe.”

With two fingers Jisung scooped up more of his release from Minho’s stomach and brought it to Minho’s lips. Minho sealed his lips around the fingers, sliding all the way down to the knuckles. His tongue swirled around the digits to capture every drop of seed, then he pulled off, planting a kiss to Jisung’s fingertips.

A bundle of fur grazed Minho’s ankle, and he jumped with shriek, stumbling into Jisung and pinning him to the wall. He looked over his shoulder and found Soonie sitting prettily at their feet.

“H—How did she get out?” Minho blurted.

“Oh. I forgot to mention that she may have figured out how to open the door.”

“Great,” Minho sighed. He pointedly stared at his cat and said, “Lee Soonie, can’t you learn something useful instead? Like cleaning your litter box or separating recyclables?”

Soonie trilled.

“Do you think she was watching the whole time?” Jisung said with a wince.

Minho shuddered to think.

Jisung snorted, and he took off his tank top to wipe Minho’s chest and stomach clean of any leftover traces. It was a small gesture, but Minho was overcome with fondness. He pulled Jisung into an embrace and peppered his face with kisses.

“Hyung,” Jisung whined cutely, “I’m sweaty and gross right now. You can kiss me all you want after I clean up.”

Minho only hugged him tighter in response. And yes, perhaps Jisung _ was _ a little sweaty and gross right now, but he was a lot of other things to Minho as well—things that Minho hoped he could one day say to Jisung out loud instead of carrying them in the hidden pockets of his heart.

Jisung laughed and wriggled out of Minho’s arms. “I’m gonna take a shower now.”

Minho hummed thoughtfully. “Can I watch?”

“Only if you join me.” Jisung then looked down at Soonie with a pout. “Sorry, but you’re not invited.”

He yelped in delight when Minho picked him up in his arms and carried him bridal-style toward the bathroom.

Soonie meowed softly and trotted after them.

**Author's Note:**

> No cats were harmed in the making of this fic lol. Thank you for reading ;;


End file.
